


浮游于梦

by Pray0224



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pray0224/pseuds/Pray0224





	浮游于梦

李东海清楚地意识到自己在做梦，他该是躺在部队不怎么柔软的木板床上听着一屋子战友们或磨牙或打呼噜的声音，而不是站在公司楼下的草地上和李赫宰吵架。

入伍两个月，他第无数次梦到了李赫宰，甚至在梦里，都是不怎么愉快的画面。

“你昨天又没喊我！”李东海听见自己的声音都带上了微弱的哭腔，“我们说好的，你怎么能骗我！”

他没有骗你，他只是和俊秀一起，忘记叫你了而已。

“我没有骗你，”李赫宰有些不耐烦，眉头都皱了起来，“俊秀刚好和我一起，结果忘记叫你了。”

李东海不受控制看着自己地背过身去，飞快地用袖口抹了下眼角，然后又转回去，仰着头微红着脸大声吼道：“李赫宰大坏蛋，我再也不要理你了！”

他跑远了，心里却在期待李赫宰能追上来，但是并没有，至少这一次没有，于是梦里的李东海眼泪又涌了出来，这次他没擦，任由烈烈的风吹干了所有痕迹。

原来十几年前的事，我都还记得，连做梦都不差分毫。李东海叹了口气，为什么要和那时的李赫宰置气呢，仅仅是因为约好了一起去练舞而李赫宰却只记得喊了金俊秀吗？

别哭了，那时的李赫宰不会每一次都在你掉眼泪的时候追上来的。

 

或许是对白日里那场表演的印象太过于深刻了，李东海这次的梦，与舞台有关。

第一次日巡的最后一场演唱会，唱的歌是《Ten Years》。

站在镁光灯下无数次，唱过成百上千首曲子，午夜梦回时竟也都是李赫宰吗？

这种感觉很奇妙，李东海的意识很清醒，也真真切切地确定自己是在做梦，但他却无法控制自己的行为举止，就好像突然获得了上帝视角，又被迫重温了一遍当年的情景。

“呀，你怎么了，为什么这样啊。”

熟悉的语调，后来的李赫宰在面对他突如其来的眼泪时，总会闪烁其词地掩饰他的担忧和焦急。

李东海偏过头，不想让他看见自己的眼泪，嘴角依然是上扬的，面对台下的宝蓝海，他总是从容，即便是哭也毫无顾忌，可唯独不想将这幅样子展现给李赫宰。

“东海呀……”李赫宰低低地喊了一声，表情有一瞬间微妙的变化，片刻后又恢复原状，握着话筒打圆场：“我还以为今天是我先哭呢，没想到东海竟然比我早掉眼泪。”

粉丝们传来善意的笑声，没有发出尖叫，似乎刚刚那声低回又缱绻的“东海”并没有通过麦克风传递出来，只是如往常一样，轻轻浅浅地飘散在空气里。 简单的两个音节，是只有李东海才能听见的，独属于李赫宰的叫法。

尘封的记忆随着这一声低柔的“东海”缓缓开启，李东海看着自己收拾了情绪，冲李赫宰露出一个微笑，又重新投入到表演之中。 这是属于D和E的舞台，他视若珍宝，甚至不能接受出现任何差错，即便是他自己倏而的情绪失控。

那晚，在后台，李赫宰执拗地追问他为什么会突然掉眼泪，李东海闭近了嘴巴，摇摇头保持沉默。 李赫宰束手无策，便也不再坚持了，不知道从什么时候起，他总是拿他没有办法。  
梦中的李东海却想起来了，哽咽和泪水，到底是为了什么。

没有人知道为了小分队的诞生是通过怎样日与夜的碰撞和破擦，是多少次和公司高层不懈的交谈，是多少不为人知心血和努力换来的。 世人只当李东海怕孤独，怕一个人站上舞台，于是有了D&E，其实李东海不过是想和他放在心窝里的人站在每一道灼热而明亮的目光下，替他说尽所有隐晦的，难开口的爱意。

Super Junior是梦想，D&E是比梦想更难能可贵的珍宝，是李东海奢侈的私心。 刚开始的时候，他也曾一度担心自己做的不够好，音源不够理想，舞蹈不够惊艳……

李东海担心的太多了。十年，一个沉甸甸的数字，可他想和李赫宰有很多很多个十年。

 

这次的梦带了春色。

他仰躺在李赫宰家柔软的大床上，蝴蝶骨轻巧地舒展开来，放松了身体接纳男人过于浓厚的爱意。

梦里的一切都过于清晰了，甚至当李赫宰额角的汗珠滚落下来，滴在李东海的锁骨上，竟让他产生了被灼烧的痛感。

“对不起东海，我……”

所有的声音尽数消融在一个吻里，他们唇齿相接，辗转厮磨间将无处宣泄的占有欲说了个尽兴。

李赫宰侵入的感觉太强烈，令他有些难以承受，于是李东海仰起了头，脆弱而雪白的脖颈完全暴露在李赫宰眼前，被他恶狠狠地叼住却温柔又缱绻地打上属于自己的标记。

他终于切身明白了那六个我爱你究竟带给李赫宰多么炙热的冲击，一如男人此时凶狠而毫不留情地占有。他们吵架，冷战，然后又在分开的前夕疯狂地交融。

李赫宰填满了他的身体，皮肤近乎滚烫，李东海不可抑制地吐出一两声断断续续地低吟，换来男人更加失控的逼近。他如一页扁舟随着李赫宰愈加放肆的动作起起伏伏，他抱紧了男人肌肉紧实线条分明的后脊，被灌满的感觉那样真实，灵魂的契合带来无上的愉悦，可李东海心头的空落和焦灼却未能减缓半分。

他不愿意闭眼，即使是在梦中，即使生理性的眼泪使他的视线变得模糊，李东海也近乎贪婪而眷恋地望着李赫宰。他想看清李赫宰每一个细微的表情，看清那里面细碎又泛滥的爱意，看清被藏在最深处的不舍和担忧。

当时他们，即将面临分离。而现在，他们已经分离。

 

李东海发烧了，被迫缺席了今天的训练。

崔始源中途来过一次，放下了晚饭和水果后又匆匆忙忙离开了宿舍。平心而论，警察厅的入伍生活并不算多艰难，至少跟李赫宰的军种相比，称轻松也不为过。

高热使意识始终处于昏沉的状态，李东海短暂清醒了一会儿，抓起药一把吞了，又重新陷入混乱的梦境。

黑暗散尽以后，他发现自己躺在病床上，而某个他日思夜想的人正靠在床边目光沉沉地注视着他，眼底青黑轻重，胡子也不听话地冒了出来，一副憔悴又焦虑的模样。

带状性疱疹的复发是他们谁也没能料到的事，李东海从脖子到额头都遍布了密密麻麻的小红点，就连眼眶也是红的。他一只手被李赫宰攥在掌心里动弹不得，于是便往下缩了缩身子，想借着被子遮挡住自己的脸。

李赫宰手劲很大，空闲着的那只手精准避开了李东海起了红疹的地方，结结实实地压在了他的肩头，封锁了他所有逃避和躲藏的线路。

李东海的眼泪无声无息地落了下来，终于肯正视李赫宰。长久的沉默后，李赫宰先妥协了，他总是率先让步的那一方。他松了力道，不再压制李东海，腾出了一只手替他抹去了眼泪，然后重重地叹了口气，就像对自己不听话的孩子，带着点无奈，更多的是沉沉的担心和心疼。

谁也没有说话。李赫宰上前一步，单膝跪在病床上，两只手环住李东海，俯下了身。

逼仄的空间里突然溢满了属于李赫宰的气息，还残留着冷空气缭绕的痕迹，他慌忙请了半天的假，从两个小时车程开外的地方赶来。

李东海避无可避，身体被李赫宰牢牢地锁死，于是他偏过了头，不想用这幅样子和男人接吻。

那并不是一个吻，李赫宰很快就撤离了身子，徒留一个金属质感的方形薄片安安静静地挂在李东海的脖子上。

李赫宰的军牌。

象征着生命与未来的，李赫宰的军牌，现在垂落在了李东海的心脏前。

 

李东海从梦中惊醒，身上出了一层薄汗。他下意识伸手向胸口处探去，直到感受到那方熟悉的触感，才缓缓冷静下来。

金属是冰凉的，如今却被他的体温捂得暖热。

烧已经退了，床头的那杯水已经转凉，同房的战友们都在训练，即便是崔始源或者沈昌珉在，除了李赫宰，也没有人会随时随地替他备好一杯温度适当的蜂蜜水。

李东海抱着被子发了会儿呆，不想再睡了。

他总是梦见李赫宰，一个又一个，好的不好的。即使李东海每次都在第一时间意识到了自己只不过是在做梦，可清醒后的失落感依然如同席卷而来的潮水铺天盖地的将他淹没。

他太想他了。

 

此时此刻距离李赫宰退伍还有485天。距离李东海退伍还有487天。


End file.
